


repressed desires

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Commissioned Work, Crossdressing Kink, Drugs, Forced Feminization, Hypnotism, M/M, Male Lactation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sweat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s any other ordinary day; hanging by the beach, nothing to do; Snow is just relaxing, until a mysterious stranger pops by and manages to whisk him away… against his own will and without him even being conscious of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 4,500 word, multi-chapter fic, which means it is going to be 5 chapters that are all 900 words.
> 
> Snow Villiers does not belong to me. Snow Villiers belongs to Square Enix's Final Fantasy 13 series and I claim no ownership of them in any way, shape or form.

It’s another day in Bodhum... He doesn’t have much to do as he hangs about the beach with his hands on his knees, staring at the waves with a smile on his face. Despite all the stress that goes on in the world, Snow thinks, at least the beach is still as beautiful as it can ever be.

The ocean looks like something out of a fantasy or a dream and Snow just sits and watches the scene before him... his smile grows even wider and he is completely oblivious to the fact that someone is watching him from faraway with a wanting, lustful look.

It is only when the aforementioned, unseen watcher approaches him and puts a hand on his shoulder does Snow jolt and look over his shoulder to take in his surroundings.

Someone stands behind him, unfamiliar, yet Snow grins and waves. “Yo!” he says, his voice loud and bright with his boundless excitement, and the person smiles at them, faintly. “Sorry, didn’t catch ya there. You wanna join me in watching the beach for a bit?”

The stranger slowly nods, settles next to Snow, and watches the ocean. “Name’s Kane.” he says, twiddles his thumbs together. He watches Snow from the corner of his eyes, waiting. “You?”

“Snow.” he says with ease, turns to Kane, and offers his hand out to him and his hand grabs Snow’s, tight, and holds it still with a strength that startles him. “Whoa, strong grip-”

“Look at me.” Kane interrupts, his voice low, and Snow finds himself unable to resist looking into his eyes… strange, something about Kane is so... distracting. “Listen to me _._ ” He brings some sort of object up. “Look at this. Keep listening to me. You belong to me now.”

And he does. Stares and sways… then his eyes gloss over. Everything is black, his mind isn’t his own anymore, and Kane laughs with pride that it has actually _worked_ and Snow is his to take home.

* * *

When asked to, Snow just takes his clothes off without a struggle. He stares at Kane, uncomprehending, and Kane runs his hands over his skin. There’s only the faintest, sticky feeling of sweat on Snow, nothing like Kane wants, but his home is warm [he prefers it that way] and he doesn’t doubt that in time Snow will get hotter.

He makes him slide the cotton thigh-highs on once Snow’s naked and he is proud of himself that they actually _fit_ on Snow. It’s a slow slide on his hairy legs, and Kane can’t help but trace over the fine definition of his thighs.

The make-up is next. Bright red lipstick on his lips and some eyeliner, nothing fancy, that makes Snow look absolutely striking. He shivers at the sight of Snow’s lips; they look so _plump_ with the red on them. “Open your mouth.” Kane says and Snow obeys.

They’re begging for Kane’s cock, practically, and he watches as Snow fidgets from the heat. Sweat begins to gather on Snow’s brow; his house is overwhelmingly warm, suffocating, and even Kane is starting to get affected.

But now, finally… he gets the pleasure of getting to slide the panties onto Snow. It won’t cover his cock properly and will merely accentuate his bulge, but Kane licks his lips as he gets to put the lacy little thing onto Snow. It clings to his cock, even as he has to readjust it so that Snow’s dick is poking out from the top and not uncomfortably from the bottom.

“Lie down on the couch.” Kane says again, a soft demand. Snow closes his mouth then and begins to move away; his movements are a bit mechanical. “Sway your hips.” And Snow obeys; his hips move side to side, showing off his panty-clad ass proper, until he gets to the couch and he lies down.

His skin sticks to the couch’s leather and Kane makes his way over to him, climbs up onto Snow’s chest and he fumbles with his own zipper until his dirty, filthy cock is out of its cage. He hasn’t showered in a bit, preparing for this fantasy, and he moves forward and presses the tip of his cock against Snow’s mouth.

As though responding to an unknown command, Snow’s mouth falls open and Kane starts to slide his filthy cock in. His mouth is wet, relaxed, and it’s easy for him to slide up until he is at the back of Snow’s throat; he thrusts a little, forces himself into the tightness of his throat, and he holds Snow’s head as he begins to _thrust._

Snow gags around him, convulsing and struggling a little, but the convulsions only make it better, tighter, as Kane starts to thrust with wild abandon into Snow’s mouth despite his teary eyes. He grabs onto Snow’s hair next, tugs, pushes and forces him to take him in deep while Kane humps into him, a hiss escaping him, and he wishes that his balls are out so that they slap, sticky, against Snow’s bearded chin.

He can see a fine sheen starting to form on Snow, gleaming, and he grows even more excited as he fucks into Snow’s throat. His throat flutters around him, attempting its best to accommodate for his cock, and Kane gasps and grunts until he finally cums down Snow’s throat and forces him to swallow.

Yet Kane doesn’t feel spent at all… not when he has so much more for Snow to do, especially now that Kane is panting and perspiring thanks to the _fantastic_ blowjob his “willing” recipient has given him.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulls out of Snow’s mouth, his lips dragging against his cock and lipstick marks stain him oh so prettily. He swallows and his mouth falls open at the pretty sight that Snow makes underneath him; he is coughing from being forcefully throat fucked by Kane. The sounds are ugly, yet a reminder that makes him shake and shiver because _Kane_ is the reason why Snow is coughing so slickly.

Wet and full of saliva; Kane has to get off of Snow so that he can sit up, as per Kane’s demand, and be able to breathe and clear out his chest from all the built-up saliva. He’s heaving underneath Kane, his body glimmering with sweat, finally, and Snow has never looked more beautiful. A part of Kane almost regrets that he has forgotten to buy the man a bra, before he remembers that he didn’t have the time to have one custom made for his ample pecs.

They are so full, so wonderful, and Kane grabs onto them and squeezes. Snow jumps at that, even in his hypnotised and [technically] unconscious form is he so responsive… Kane groans. He moves away, pushes himself away from Snow, and then begins to furiously search for the syringes and drugs that he has been hiding away.

Most of them are ones to inject… and the other ones, to make Snow as loose and as pliant as a woman with a vagina, ready to breed and take whatever cock that is given to her… Kane shifts as his erection begins to come back. His cock swells up with bleed, the tip turning a dark red all over again. He has to press hand against his own cock as he finally finds the one that will do what he wants to Snow…

With this one, as he fills the syringe up, his long time and distant desire and want will lactate. Those bountiful pecs will become even more swollen, his nipples pebbling with milk that is demanding for Kane’s lips around it and his mouth sucking down all the milk.

He moves over to Snow who stares at him patiently, waiting for his next order, and Kane gives him the parody of a sweet smile. He presses the needle against the crook of Snow’s elbow and pushes it in, watches as the syringe empties out and Kane exhales heavily. Then, he waits; minutes pass and then Snow begins to make a face, his mouth falls open a little bit and he exhales heavily through it.

His breasts are starting to perk up, looking so plump and ready; like a woman’s tits. He moves forward and grabs his breasts again, squeezes it and pushes out milk from his nipples. “The prettiest woman…” Kane murmurs under his breath and squeezes Snow’s tits again, forcing more milk out of those perky and pained looking nipples and Snow winces. “That’s what you were always meant to be… my beautiful sweetheart.”

Swallowing down the lump that gathers in his throat, the arousal driving him crazy, and he moves away. “Turn around, on your belly and lift your ass up so your pussy’s facing me.” Kane demands, and Snow does so quietly. His lifting up, showing off his panty clad ass and Kane pulls said panties down a little. He spreads Snow’s ass apart, shows off his hairy and cute little cunt and he licks his lips. Rubs his thumb over his hole, slick with sweat and he reaches down with one hand to grab his own cock.

“Lift your chest up.” Kane demands and Snow does so; he rests himself on his elbows and arches his back, his tits showing off to the wind and Kane sighs. He settles on Snow’s thighs, holds his cock up and presses it against Snow’s hole. “Stay relaxed.” He coos and continues to push inside, feels Snow struggle to stay loose and relaxed as he pushes into his cunt.

“Woulda thought a whore like you would be wet… I guess you’re the type bitch that doesn’t get too wet, huh?” Kane teases as he pushes in until he’s all the way inside, snug inside of Snow’s hot, tight warmth. So tight and perfect, fluttering around him and tightening up. Struggling to try and get loose around the large intrusion.

An untrained bitch’s cunt… it’s too sad that Kane has to grab the lubricant to make sure that Snow’s untrained pussy is able to actually handle him, but he doesn’t mind all that much. The more time he gets to spend with Snow the better.

Speaking of; his hands moving away from Snow’s ass and immediately come to settle on his fat big tits. His hands immediately press against and cover the milk that is leaking profusely out of Snow’s tits and Kane begins to massage them, fingers squeezing and pinching him so that the milk squirts out all over the cushion underneath Snow.

He moans into Snow’s neck, licks up the perspiration that has gathered up on his thick neck and he begins to suck mark onto him while he thrusts into Snow hard. The friction is rough, painful, and Kane continues to milk Snow until his cushion is wet with the milk and he can’t help but stare at them from his position behind Snow.

With a shudder and a grunt, Kane thrusts hard and rough into that tight, spasming channel that clings to him, dry, and cums… fills him up, shivers as his vagina can’t seem to accept all his semen… then he starts to hear the tell tale sounds of Snow’s grunts, then he jolts and gasps. Kane backs away, looks down and manages to catch sight of Snow’s surprised face…

“Where… am I?”


	3. Chapter 3

He stills inside of Snow when he “wakes” up from the hypnosis finally. There is a tension in there… especially when Snow seems to finally realise the state he is in. He begins to move, probably to try and shove Kane off as his entire body tenses up and readies himself up for it, and Kane quickly darts over to the coffee table next to the couch to grab onto another syringe.

Preparing himself for this, Kane grabs onto Snow’s elbow and manages to press the needle into the man’s bicep. His responses are still sluggish as he tries to get up, shake off the effects of the hypnosis, and Snow lets out a gargled cry of surprise as he feels the sharp sting of the needle and then something else that fills up his veins.

“W-what are you…” he feels drowsy and he winces when he feels something swell in his breasts, his nipples feeling painful as they perk up again and he limply falls onto the milk-soaked cushion.  He flinches at the horrible feeling, the stickiness against him, and Snow feels more discomfort rise up when he realises how…

How so very _full_ he is. He’s sluggish, whatever drugs that are coursing through him making him unable to fight back properly and he turns to look over his shoulder. His head is foggy, memory dazed and he’s unable to recall whether or not he remembers Kane at all… and Snow squints. “Why… who…” his words are slurred, unable to find any ground, and Kane thrusts into him once and makes him jolt.

“I liked you better when you were just… obeying me.” Kane says, grabs Snow’s hair and lifts him up to shove him face first into the milky cushion. He pulls out of Snow then and manages to turn the man over onto his back, showing off his flaccid cock surrounded by thick, bushy hair and Kane moves off the couch himself.

He shoves his pants and boxers down, finally lets his balls and cock be fully free, and he climbs back onto the couch and cups those full, big tits in his hands. “Just lemme take care of you, I’ll take good care of your whorish body… even if you aren’t hard at all. You liked it, right?”

Snow just looks at him, dazed and reeling; unable to really say anything, he just shakes his head and Kane sighs. “You just need help.” He grabs another drug; this time it’s a bottle, nothing more, and he unscrews the top and brings it close to Snow’s nose. “Sniff. Sniff it; you’ll love it… c’mon, do it.” Kane says when he notices Snow holding his breath, the bottle insistently pressing against his nose now. “Do. It.”

Unable to hold his breath any longer, Snow exhales and inhales and gasps out as he feels himself feeling extremely loose and relaxed… and then his eyes widen when panic sets in. “W-wait, no! Shit-” he cries out and tries to push the confused Kane away, his legs pressing together as his ignored bladder starts screaming.

He manages to push him away only by virtue of Kane being stunned and falls on his knees on the floor… only to find himself unable to really move away as he finds himself paralysed by the need to pee. He trembles, his entire body feeling like jelly, and Snow closes his eyes and grits his teeth. _Ignore it, ignore it,_ he repeats to himself…

But when Kane settles behind him, behind his pathetic and shaky form, Snow gasps as hands settle on his hips and a sickeningly familiar feeling of a cock sliding into him starts to make itself at home in his loose ass. “It’s like a proper cunt now!” Kane says, awed and amazed, and Snow bows his head down as the heat of embarrassment makes his face flush dark red. His cock taps against Snow’s prostate and breaks his concentration; his eyes seem to practically snap open as piss flows out of his cock freely.

Kane stills inside of him… taken back, before he starts cackling gleefully at the fact that Snow is pissing on the ground underneath them. He thrusts into Snow despite him still urinating and he bows his head to try and face his shame. The stream of urine from his dick is a gross yellow colour. He hasn’t had the chance to drink water in a while and Snow almost, _almost_ feels like screaming.

Damnit, how can this have happened to him?

The slapping of skin against skin distracts him only for a little bit… before Kane pulls out, not even cumming again even though he’s hard and Snow wonders what kind of man has that sort of stamina.

He has long since stopped peeing but Kane grabs him by the hard and manhandles him until he’s kneeling in a puddle of his own piss. His face is pressed against Kane’s disgusting, filthy and sweaty cock and Snow flinches at the smell of it.

It’s sour and unwelcoming, making him want to puke from the horrible smell. The stickiness of semen and sweat presses against his face, against his hair, and his horrified blush spreads down all the way to top of his milky, leaking tits.

He is kept there, forced to deeply inhale in the sweaty, salty and sour stench of Kane’s disgustingly dirty cock. He shakes, tears of anger gathering at his eyes and they slip down the sides of his cheeks. He is just held against Kane’s dick, inhaling the odour even as his stomach retches in disgust.

“Oh Snow…” Kane says, sweetly. He rubs the tip of his cock against Snow’s lipstick-ruined mouth. “We’re not even done yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Snow looks up at him with a glare despite his wet, glossy eyes. The cock against his mouth continues to rub against him, smearing more bright red lipstick – or what remains of it – onto his cock before Snow finds his hair being tugged so hard that his mouth falls open to yelp in surprise…

Except Kane takes that as an opportunity to force his cock all the way in and Snow gags, presses his hands against the other’s crotch in an attempt to stabilise himself as he loses balance. His knees slide a little on his own piss but he is still kneeling, his thigh-highs getting sticky gross with the urine, and Kane forces his cock through his gag reflex and into the tight, constricting channel of his throat.

It isn’t as hard as Snow expects it to be… and the realisation hits him, hard, like a sack of bricks that he is reeling from it almost as much as he is gagging around the cock that is drooling, dribbling thick globs of pre-cum down his throat. Even though he can’t taste it, he can feel it _sticking_ to his throat and Snow’s eyes widen.

He grabs at Kane’s thighs, digs his blunt nails into his flesh as he begins to thrust in and out of Snow’s mouth. His heavy balls smack against his chin, the loud slap of flesh against flesh so horribly loud that Snow’s ears go a dark red like the rest of his face and the tops of his milky tits. It’s lewd, everything about this is dirty and wrong; messy, sloppy, and still Kane is fucking into his mouth and Snow can feel a wetness dripping down his legs.

His panties strain against his spread legs, making it hard to move his legs, and Snow inhales in and out deeply through his nose as best he can as Kane just has his way with his mouth. Fingers tugging at Snow’s hair hard, pulling him on and off in time with his rough, brutal thrusts, and Snow is just unable to even comprehend what is happening to him right now.

The cum in his ass is starting to slide down his inner thighs, his hole probably gaping from the rough and repeated treatment that Kane has been giving it and Snow doesn’t even want to imagine what he looks like. Debauched, ruined; a far cry from what he usually is. A part of him wants him to just stop struggling; he has been beat, body hyped up on drugs, and Snow almost vomits at that idea…

… though, the cock jamming itself in and out of his throat is enough to make him vomit as it is. He is suddenly grabbed on both sides of his face then he finds himself being pulled all the way down, being held down like a flesh light on a horny pervert’s dick, and he feels sick as Kane cums.

“Fuck, that was almost as good as your cunt.” Kane says as his cock jumps and pulses in Snow’s throat and he finds himself subconsciously swallowing to try and clear his throat out. The cum settles heavy in his belly and Snow is pulled off…

Kane shoves him so that he’s on his back and then leaves to grabs omething and Snow manages to catch sight of him injecting himself with something. Within moments, his soft cock is hard again and Snow stares with wide eyes as it’s already oozing big globs of cum again. “I can’t just go soft now.” Kane tells Snow as he drags him away from the urine and turns him over on his belly again.

He settles on the back of Snow’s thighs and just as he feels his strength return enough to let him fight back a different bottle is brought to his nose and Snow goes completely pliant underneath Kane. His body twitches, loosens up, and he feels Kane slip inside of his plush, used hole again with a startling ease that makes him heave.

Despite how open he is, Snow can’t help but feel horribly full as that cocks fills him up again. Slots into him perfectly, as though Snow is meant to take Kane’s cock, and he twitches underneath him as he feels unwanted arousal start to rise up.

This… this he recognises. An… an aphrodisiac? Is this what Kane has given him? He ruts against the floor, drools and his cock starts to finally harden from it all. He feels hot, gross and sweaty, drenched all over, and Kane just starts to pound into him hard and fast as his cock oozes more and more pre-cum all over his walls.

Adds to the semen already staining his insides, fills it up even more than before and Snow has to wonder whatever the hell it is that Kane took to let him be this full again. Even fuller, actually, and Snow moans at the idea that this thick amount of cum is going to warm him up even further, make him hot and add to the heat already present.

The smacks of Kane’s balls against Snow’s flesh is loud, arousing, and the squelching moist noises as his pussy is fucked makes Snow jerk and jolt in surprise. His cock spurts immediately, cumming already, and he pants while Kane just grabs his hips and starts to move quick.

He is being spread so wide open, quick and hard and fast, mercilessly, that Snow just moans and lets himself be dragged back and forth on the floor… then he feels it. The pulsing of Kane’s cock, as it jerks, and then spurts and fills him up with thick goopy cum that immediately leaks out in big globs as Kane pulls out.

“You’re so perfect…” Kane sighs. “And you’re all mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

Snow has no clue how long it has been. He’s facedown on some sort of bed this time, not the floor, his knees having gotten sore and Kane having gotten bored of their position on the floor. It has been far too long; drugs and more run through Snow’s system, mixing in with the budding pleasure that makes him want to gag and vomit yet is far more welcome than any potential _pain_ that this can bring.

At first he wonders if not being in pain is actually a good thing; adding pleasure to an equation he doesn’t care for, making him feel good and writhing for it… but then his mind and all his thoughts are washed away by the thick cock that spears him open and starts to pound into him.

Throughout the how many hours that Snow has been here, he has been fed Kane’s cock more times than he can count. His belly sloshes with his cum, endless because of whatever enhancement drug that Kane has been using so that he can keep fucking Snow even though he hasn’t given Snow any of the drugs to let him cum more.

At this point, Snow’s cock is merely hanging hard and heavy between his legs… it has purpled at the tip before, when his orgasm is so close but Kane refuses to give it to him. Fucks into him with dirty wet squelches and squishes that makes Snow feel so very ashamed before they begin to add to the overwhelming pleasure he feels.

His mouth is open, drool escaping him, while his dick is merely hard and red and sore between his legs. Kane’s semen pants his thighs in long rivers, making him look like some sort of fuck toy for several people instead of the one man that has been feeding himself drugs to be able to keep up with Snow. He whimpers and bites the sheets as Kane grabs at his wrists and holds them back, makes Snow present to him practically with the new position he is in.

Words escape Kane’s lips but all Snow can think about is the loose, sloppy stretch of his thick cock inside of him. His asshole’s rim hurts, his entire body aches and his legs tremble as they beg to be let down so that he isn’t kneeling anymore, but there is a sort of pleasure that crawls up to Snow and makes him see stars and hearts as he is pounded into.

The pleasure is overwhelming. His prostate is constantly slammed into, no matter how wet and full ass – no, his whorish pussy is. He writhes and tries to hump back against Kane; he hears pleased noises behind him, assumes that that is a good thing, and even though Snow’s body feels weak and numb he starts trying to grind up and back against Kane.

He seizes up, electricity running through his veins again, and he opens his mouth to whine like one of the prostitutes of Bodhum at night; a hooker desperate for cock, opening her pretty swollen lips so that she can swallow down whatever she is given. He understands their feelings; wants to be Kane’s pretty slut who spreads his legs to present her gaping cunt and her hard, fat clit that begs for attention.

Oversensitive or not, all Snow cares about is being able to please Kane. His body has adapted to him over the hours now, and there is a certain addicting feeling to being so fucked mindless that his body doesn’t even feel like it belongs to him anymore… physically, at least. He is sure that he has given himself up to Kane, and he unconsciously makes sure to cry it out.

Yells it out loudly how he belongs to Kane – _“I’m your whore, please, fuck my pussy! Ruin it! My pussy is yours, it’s yours…”_ – and he misses how Kane murmurs in pleasure at that… but Snow certainly doesn’t miss how he pounds even further into him as if to reward him.

Sweat gathers all over their bodies and Snow is so grateful that his small, little and flat vagina is being given love when there are far better cunts out there waiting to be fucked by Kane. His tongue rolls out, his hips bouncing and his arms fall to his side when Kane finally lets go of his wrists and Snow immediately tries to leverage himself so that he can press back against the cock deep in him and the balls that slap against his sweaty, sticky skin so pleasantly.

He presses back against Kane and tries to slide on and off when the aforementioned man doesn’t do anything and Snow shakes trying to fuck himself on that perfect, erect dick. He’s still hard, balls still so full of cum, and Snow’s eyes roll back up as he tries to ride Kane. He doesn’t even take notice of the collar being put around his neck, doesn’t realise it at all… and only takes notice of Kane burying his hands in Snow’s messy hair and he tugs him back.

Kane is saying something to Snow, a praise he thinks, and Snow shivers and tries to clench his far too sore and relaxed muscles around the erection inside of him. Instead, his walls merely flutter and squeeze at Kane’s erection, and Snow feels himself being pushed down so that he’s completely lying down.

His mind clears a little; he looks over his shoulder with glossy eyes at Kane’s smiling face. “Lemme take care of you, slut.” Kane says, his eyes actually fixating on Snow’s new collar.

He is Kane’s forever now, and there will be no escaping it now.


End file.
